


Shielded From Reality

by AnimeEverlast



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeEverlast/pseuds/AnimeEverlast
Summary: Makoto is a sweet boy and Haruka is snarky.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shielded From Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awildmaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awildmaki).



It’s been said that looking at the sky can become depressing if you do it for too long. Watching the birds fly overhead, the clouds gently roll by, the warm sunlight, eventually it all feels out of reach. Surely this is how Makoto was feeling as he laid on his back and stared through the foliage of a shady tree. Makoto had no idea what he was going to be doing with his life after high school. Eventually, Makoto’s mind wandered far enough to have him physically start wandering as well. It wasn’t long before he passed the schoolyard and heard an abnormal splashing in the pool. He sighed to himself with a chuckle as he calmly made his way up the staircase. “I told you that the forecast called for rain, Haru. I was just about to go home. And here I was thinking you were being responsible for once.” Haruka surfaced a few moments later upon seeing the distorted figure looming over the water’s surface. “I was about to get out anyways,” he remarked as he climbed out of the water elegantly. He refuses to meet the gaze of Makoto who simply snags his friend’s wrist. “Come on. You can come to my place and we can play some video games. It’ll be fun. My siblings are out at the park with my mom and my dad is still at work so things will be nice and quiet.” More was on Makoto’s mind than video games. In fact, he was hoping to get Haruka somewhat more talkative. While he may not be able to rely on Haruka for too much regarding homework or day-to-day stuff, Makoto knows Haru will always listen to what he has to say.  
Once safely settled in and playing one of the easier games Makoto owns, Makoto sprung the question he had been pondering throughout the day. “Haru?” he quietly started so as not to startle his teammate, even though Haruka did not turn away from the game for even a moment to acknowledge his name. His attention, however, did shift away from the controller to Makoto. “I might be just as bad off as you are right now when it comes to knowing what I’m going to do with my life. I do love swimming, but I don’t think the competitive field is right for me. I’m no prodigy. There’s no way I could make it on the global playing field and, honestly, I think it would just get too stressful. Sure, I care about my times as much as the next guy, but having all that pressure just doesn’t seem like the right thing for me.” Makoto sighs and gives a gentle smile. “I guess you don’t have any suggestions, do you?” Haruka shakes his head in an almost mocking manner. “No,” is his blunt scoff. “Thought so… at least it was nice to get all that off my chest,” Makoto notes. He turns back to their game to find that Haru is the only one left alive; he got so focused on the conversation that his character had died multiple times. “I even parried you a few times,” Haruka noted without missing a beat. Instead of getting offended, Makoto just set down his controller and laughs. “You didn’t have to do that…” Haruka then gave a light huff of determination and dignified vain just before Makoto pulled him in a bit closer. “But you’re right,” Makoto continued, “the future can wait for now.” Haruka did not immediately respond to Makoto’s moving him, but the smaller of the two did relax slightly more into his new pillow. This made Makoto crack a grin big enough to light up the entire room.  
Outside, however, was not nearly as bright. Just as Makoto had warned Haruka earlier rain and distant storms began to roll in. Makoto being the more aware and mature of the two shut down and unplugged the gaming console in case the storms got more intense but seemed more nervous than before. Haruka is well aware of Makoto’s fears of the dark, storms, ghosts, loud noises, just his overall cowardice. To try and counter some of this, Haruka silently abandoned Makoto and started walking through their neighborhood. “Wait Haru! Where are you going?”  
“Home,” was the swimmer’s response. Makoto knew his mother and siblings would be back soon, but would then be busy with homework and dinner. His father would be out even later due to a crucial upcoming deadline at work. This meant that Makoto was now alone in the strengthening storm. Makoto decided it would be best to try and take his mind off of the scariness outside and return his thoughts to his future. This did not help; not having a plan can sometimes be more frightening than any loud noise. However, Makoto knew that he would always have his friends by his side to help him through it all. That being said the one friend that should have been back by now was nowhere to be seen. The rain was starting to pick up more, splashing off the windowpanes and onto the ground. Makoto was starting to get worried. Haruka may love water but having him out in the rain catching a cold is another story entirely. He was starting to become more and more nervous, contemplating whether Haruka decided not to return due to the inclement weather, not that he would blame his friend for doing so.  
As the sounds of the approaching storm drew closer and closer poor Makoto started feeling all the more trapped inside. Trapped in his home, trapped thinking about a plan for his future ahead, trapped in his very own mind. All of the thoughts whirling around in Makoto’s head were then suddenly halted by a familiar knock at his door. The gentle giant sprung up off the couch, abandoning his blanket, and answered. There stood a soaking wet Haruka holding an equally soaked duffel bag. “Haru! There you are what took you so long!” Makoto yelped, relieved. “I ate dinner.” Makoto just rolled his eyes “Haru… you’re all wet at least let me get you something to change into.” Makoto was about to fetch his friend a fresh change of wardrobe but was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder directly overhead. He jumped and ended up cowering behind Haruka for a moment before somewhat returning to his previous calmness. Haruka just grinned and silently followed Makoto upstairs. “I guess I’ll have to be your shield tonight,” he grumbled teasingly. Makoto paid no mind to this but did allow Haruka to squeeze his hand.


End file.
